Fearless
by Muirn Beatha Dans
Summary: We probably shouldn't be doing this.." She looked into his green eyes as they lay on her bed late at night. A tragic fire leaves Edward and Alice with no place to go. They are invited to stay at the Swan Residence. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is an idea I just got into my head and I had to write it! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"So, whose house are we going to tomorrow night?" I asked my two best friends, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. We were all sitting in our home-town diner eating before we all headed home.

"Well, my parents are wanting to have a 'date night' so mine's off limits." Alice said with a grimace on her face.

"Ugh, bad images. We were at mine last week, so how about yours, Bella?" Rose asked me as she stuck a fry in her mouth. Every Friday night we always have a girls' night at one of our houses, it's been a tradition ever since we were little. We always rent two or three movies and eat tons of junk food.

"Yeah, that's fine. Dad has to work night shift, so we'll be by ourselves." I told them with a grin.

"Awesome! I'll pick up the movies and Rose can get the snacks." Alice told us while taking a sip of her drink. It's a rule that if your house is the hangout, you don't have to get the supplies. "Will Emmett be there?"

"Probably, but he won't be in until late." Emmett was my big brother. It's just me, him, and my dad. Mom left us after I was born. Emmett and I were pretty close, unlike some brothers and sisters; we hang out with each other on a regular basis. He and Rosalie are dating, so he hangs around the girls a lot. His other friends, Jasper and Edward, will come along sometimes. Jasper is pretty cool, but I don't really know Edward that well. He doesn't hang out with us as much as Jasper and Emmett. See, Jasper and Alice are together also. And everyone in the group is related to someone. Me and Emmett, of course, then Jasper and Rosalie are twins, and Edward and Alice are brother and sister, too.

"Alright, well I'm meeting Jasper at my house so I'll see you both tomorrow at school, ok?" Alice rose out of her chair and gave Rose and me a hug.

"See you later, girl." Rose and I got up also. She was coming over to my house to spend some time with Emmett. We went out to my truck and headed to my house.

***

Me and Rose walked into my house and were greeted by my big bear of a brother, Emmett.

"Hey babe," he said as giving Rose a kiss on the cheek. "Hey squirt," he grinned at me and ruffled my hair. I shoved him playfully away and laughed as he put his arm around my best friend and headed into the kitchen.

"So, are the girls over here tomorrow or is it someone else's weekend?" Emmett asked us.

"Here. So I get to kick you out," I smiled at him. He shrugged and opened his can of soda.

"It's cool. I think me and the guys are going to see the new horror movie."

"Sounds fun. I've been wanting to see it." Rosalie said while leaning against Emmett.

"Alright, well I have to get some homework done, so you two have fun." I winked at Rose and headed upstairs. I thought I heard Emmett say so meaning that sounded like 'Well, we better listen to her.' I could just imagine the evil grin he would have on his face. Ugh. I definitely do not want to think about Rose and my brother doing those sorts of things.

I opened the door to my room and collapsed on my bed. I can't wait to relax and do absolutely nothing with my best friends tomorrow. It reminds me of when we were younger and no one had boyfriends or anything. Not that I'm not happy for them, but it gets awkward hanging around with all couples.

Setting my feelings aside, I opened my math book and began on my homework.

***

**Tomorrow Night**

"Be good, Bells. I'll be home tomorrow. Tell the girls I said 'hi'." My dad, the chief of police, said as he headed out the door.

"Will do, dad. Be careful." I kissed him on the cheek and shut the door once he walked outside. Rose and Alice should be heading over here soon.

I sat down on the couch and opened my copy of Romeo and Juliet. I read for a while, then the doorbell rang. I jumped off the couch and opened the door to be greeted by Alice and Rose with armfuls of DVD's and food. I laughed and took some of it out of their hands. I lead them to the table and dropped all of it on it.

"Alright! I brought tons of junk food and Alice brought _Zack and Miri Make a Porno_, _Jumper, _and _Fireproof_. What do you want to watch?" Rose asked me.

"Zack and Miri. Definitely." I laughed and grabbed the movie and we all went to the TV. I popped in the DVD and sat down on the couch.

"I hope the guys aren't getting into too much trouble at the movies." Rose said to me and Alice.

"Nah, they know we would punish them by bringing them shopping with us next time." Alice laughed as she took a bite of popcorn.

"Very true. Emmett isn't scared of much, but shopping with us definitely terrifies him." My brother looks tough, but shopping makes him seem about 10 times smaller. It's quite entertaining, actually.

"At least we know how to make them behave," Rosalie laughed with us.

"So Bella, when are you going to start dating so we can all have boyfriends to terrify with shopping?" Alice asked me. I broke off a piece of chocolate.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of fun just watching it. I don't need to add another guy to the torture."

"Seriously, Bella, you need to start dating again." My ex-boyfriend, Jacob and I broke up about six months ago. He started to get really clingy, and I couldn't handle it. He even threatened to kill himself after we broke up. His dad took him to the hospital and I think he's doing better. He sometimes calls me or shows up at my house, it's been freaking me out a little bit.

"I know, and I will once I find a good guy. Now let's watch the movie," I said as I turned towards the screen. Rose and Alice reluctantly did the same. We watched all of Zack and Miri, which was hilarious, and then we watched Jumper, then Fireproof last. Rose and Alice fell asleep around the beginning of Fireproof, and I'm pretty sure I fell asleep shortly after.

After what only felt like 30 minutes of sleeping I heard Alice wake up to her phone ringing.

"Hello?" She said sleepily into the phone. She was still laying down listening to whoever was on the line for a minute. Then all of a sudden she shot straight up.

"I'm on my way!" She hung up.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I sat up and asked her.

"That was my mom. My house is on fire."

I hope I did ok. This is the first Twilight fic I have written. I have written fanfiction before, just not for Twilight. Please review and let me know what you think! I'll update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's chapter 2! Enjoy :]

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

"_That was my mom. My house is on fire."_

"Come on, I'll drive you." I said as I got off the couch and put my shoes on. Rosalie was already up and ready to leave.

"Is everybody ok?" Rose asked Alice.

"I… I don't know. My mom sounded like she was ok but she didn't say anything about my dad or Edward. What if-" I interrupted her.

"Alice! Everybody is going to be fine. I know they will be. Come on, let's go." We all piled into my car and I sped over to the Cullen house. We pulled onto their street and all I could see were red and orange flames. I pulled up next to the fire truck and Alice jumped out of the car.

"Mom! Dad! Edward!" She yelled as she looked for them. She was so close to tears, it was scaring me.

"Over here, Alice." Edward called out to her. Rose and I walked over to them, also. They were all three sitting on one of the fire trucks, each one of them wrapped up in a blanket.

"Thank God." Alice said as she hugged all of them. "What happened, mom?"

"We forgot to blow out one of the candles before we went to sleep and the flame caught on the curtains. I can't believe this is happening. It's all my fault." Esme leaned into Carlisle with tears slowly coming down her face.

"You didn't know, mom. It will be ok." Edward told his mother while wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Bella!" I heard my father's voice.

"Dad, Alice got a phone call and we came right over."

"The flames are too big to put out, but the firefighters are doing all they can." My dad told me. All of a sudden, a wooden frame broke off of the house.

"What are we going to do, Carlisle?" Esme asked her husband.

"I don't know, honey. We will figure something out. I promise everything is going to be ok. We will just have to stay at a hotel or something until we can figure out where to stay." Carlisle's forehead crinkled with worry. I had to do something to help. These people were like my own family.

"Dad? Can't they stay with us for a while? At least until they can find somewhere to stay?" I looked up at my dad with pleading eyes.

"I don't know, Bella…"

"Dad, I have to do something. Alice is my best friend and they can't just stay at some hotel."

"Bella…" I looked at my dad with sad eyes. "Ok, but just for a while." He gave in.

"Thank you, dad!" I gave him a hug and ran closer to the Cullen's and Rosalie.

"Come on guys, you're going to stay at my house." I told them all. Edward looked curiously up at me.

"Bella, honey, we can't impose on your family like that." Esme said. She looked so sad.

"It's not imposing! We want you to stay with us. You all are like my second family, and I'm not going to let you stay in some crappy motel." I told them with finality in my tone.

Alice came up to me and hugged me. "Thank you so much Bella, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. You are my best friend and I know you would do the same for me." I told her. "It will be absolutely no problem. You can stay with me in my room, Edward can stay with Emmett, and we have a guest bedroom for Esme and Carlisle."

Esme looked as if I was an angel. "You have no idea how much this means to us, Bella. Thank you so much."

"We won't impose in your home for long, but I appreciate it very much." Carlisle told me.

"You can stay as long as you need to." Charlie had overheard our conversation and had joined in. "Well it looks like they are starting to get the fire under control; hopefully most of your belongings will not have been damaged."

It took a while longer until the Cullen's were allowed to enter their house to get what they could salvage. Alice, Esme, and Carlisle went ahead into the house, but Edward stayed behind.

"I just wanted to say thanks… Not everyone would be as nice as you are being." Edward looked at me with his emerald green eyes and I almost forgot what he said. I don't know why I have never really noticed him before; he is extraordinarily handsome. He's around 6'0 and looks very lean and well built.

"Really, it's not a problem at all. I'm glad to help." He smiled at me and I think I about fainted. He was gorgeous!

"Well I had better try to find what I can in the house… Thanks again, Bella." He turned around and headed inside the charred house.

I think that was the first real conversation I've had with Edward. He is usually the quiet one in the group. It was surprisingly… Nice.

There were a few things that were salvaged in the house; most of the clothes were completely destroyed. That means an excuse for Alice to take me shopping. I had a feeling that this next shopping trip won't be a good one though.

After we loaded what was left into the cruiser and my truck, we all headed to my house. Well, our house now. This was going to be interesting.

***

We didn't get back to the house until almost 8 o'clock the next morning. Everyone was completely exhausted. Alice called Jasper after she realized she never had the chance to call him last night. He insisted on coming over, but she told him that she just needed to get some rest for now.

Charlie helped Carlisle and Esme to their room while Edward went up to Emmett's, and I lead Alice up to mine. Rosalie decided to let the Cullen's get settled in, so she went home.

As soon as we got into my room, Alice collapsed onto my bed. I didn't blame her; we all had a long night. She almost immediately fell asleep, so I decided to let her rest and I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I didn't realize until after I walked in that we all share a bathroom now.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot that… yeah. Sorry." Edward was standing at the sink with a toothbrush in his mouth in only his boxers.

He spit the toothpaste out of his mouth before talking. "It's ok. I probably should have locked the door. I figured everyone was asleep already."

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too. Why are you still awake?" I asked him as I tried not to stare at his amazingly sculpted abs.

"Not really all that tired."

I was confused, "Well you've been up all night, why aren't you tired?"

"I don't know… I guess I just have a lot on my mind." He looked down, like he said too much.

"Want to talk about it?" I doubted he wanted to, I mean he doesn't really know me that well.

"It's nothing really; this is just a lot to take in, you know?" He looked so sincere. I felt bad for him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I can't believe this happened to you and your family. No one deserves that." I told him, looking down. I felt nervous around him for some reason.

"Yeah, well, I guess we just have to figure out something. I mean, we can't live here forever. Not that I don't appreciate it," He said quickly.

"No, its ok. I understand what you mean." He looked up at me and my heart skipped a beat. What is going on? I barely know this guy.

"Well, I think I'm going to try and get some sleep… Thanks for the talk." I backed out so he could get out of the bathroom.

"No problem." I said. He smiled and walked into Emmett's room.

I walked into the bathroom and leaned against the closed door. What in the world was making me feel this way about a guy I barely know? This doesn't make any sense.

I turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower. I let the water beat down on my aching muscles as I tried to figure out these weird thoughts going around in my head.

* * *

Well what do you think? Please review! It will make me very happy and updates will come faster!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts, and favorites! It means so much to me! Sorry for the long wait, but here it is!

Disclaimer: SM owns.

* * *

The next time I woke up it was Saturday night. I awoke to an empty bed. Any other day this would be normal, but I then remembered the events that took place last night. Where was Alice? I quickly jumped out of bed and went downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen to find everyone, minus Charlie who was at work, at the kitchen table discussing something, which immediately stopped whenever I walked into the room.

"Hey, how's everyone doing?" I asked them politely. Edward looked up at me and smiled, which made my heart jump. Why do I keep having these reactions whenever he looks at me?

"We're good, Bella. How are you?" Carlisle asked me.

"I'm good," I looked around at them and realized that they probably haven't eaten anything since they've been up. "Are any of you hungry? I can cook something up for you," I said while making my way to the kitchen.

"No, Bella, we wouldn't want to be a bother.…" Esme said sweetly.

"It's really no problem at all; it's the least I can do, really." I got out supplies to make spaghetti.

"Well, at least let me and Alice help you." Esme got up and Alice followed her.

I could tell that she wasn't going to back down, so I agreed. Esme started making a salad and Alice was starting water to boil the noodles.

"Carlisle, why don't you, Edward, and Emmett go into the living room and watch some T.V. until we're done?" I suggested to the boys who were still sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, the game should be about to start," said Emmett as he got up and went to the living room.

Alice, Esme, and I finished up dinner and we all sat down at the table and ate.

"So what were you all talking about earlier when I came downstairs? If you don't mind me asking, that its." I added quickly. I didn't want to sound rude.

"Oh, Carlisle and I were just discussing what to do about our situation." Esme told me politely. "Tomorrow, we are going to look for a new house."

"Is your house not able to be repaired?" I asked them. I felt so bad for all of them. It's not like they didn't have money, but no one should have to go through this. It must be very tough.

"I'm afraid not, dear. It was too damaged." Alice and Edward were being unusually quiet. I expect it from Edward, but definitely not from Alice. All of a sudden she got up and asked to be excused. She put her plate in the sink and nearly ran upstairs.

"I'm going to go check on her. You all finish eating. I'll clean up when I come back down." I quickly put my plate in the sink and went up to my room, where I assumed Alice was.

I walked in and found Alice lying on my bed looking up at the ceiling. I walked over to my bed and sat down next to her.

"Ali? Are you ok?" I asked her softly.

She stayed quiet for a few more seconds before answering. "I don't know, Bells. It's just hard, you know? I mean, I don't have any clothes, only a few of my things… I don't know how we're going to get through this," She let a few single tears slide down her cheek.

I pulled her into a hug "Alice, you all are going to get through this. I know you will. And besides, this just gives you a new reason to go shopping, right?" I nudged her arm, trying to lighten the mood.

She gave me a half-smile. "I guess that's the bright side, huh?"

"We can go tomorrow if you want." I hated shopping, but if it would cheer up my best friend I could handle it.

"I would love to, but I told Jasper I would go over to his house tomorrow. We haven't really had time to be together since the accident." She told me.

"Ok, well after school Monday, then?"

"Definitely. Thanks, Bella." She gave me a hug.

"Anytime, Ali." I smiled at her and we both lay down to get some rest after this long weekend.

***

It was nearly 11:00 when I woke up the next morning. Alice wasn't in bed, so I assumed she already went over to Jasper's house. I got up and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. I put on a pair of soft shorts and a white t-shirt and threw my hair up into a ponytail. When I was done, I went downstairs to find Edward in the kitchen making breakfast.

He looked over at me "Hey, I hope you don't mind, but no one was here and I was hungry…" He looked down and blushed.

"No, I don't mind at all. You're welcome to anything in the house while you're staying here." I remembered that he said no one else was in the house. "Where is everybody?" I asked as I leaned against the counter.

"My mom and dad went to look for a house, Emmett and Alice are over at Jasper and Rosalie's house, and I think your dad is at work." Oh. So we were completely alone. This could be interesting.

"So, did you make enough for two?" I asked him shyly.

"Of course. Hope you like eggs." He smiled his crooked smile and I think my insides melted.

"They're my favorite." I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed two plates, two forks, and some napkins and put them on the table. I then got us both a glass of orange juice. He finished up with the eggs and brought them over to the table. He divided it onto each of our plates and he sat down.

I took a bite. "Wow, these are amazing." I told him.

"Thank you. Eggs are about the only thing I'm capable of cooking." He told me with a smile.

"Well, you're very good at it." I blushed and looked down. Wow, could I sound any more stupid?

"Thank you again." We continued to eat our eggs in silent. Once we were both finished, I picked up our plates and put them in the sink and started to wash them.

"You don't have to do that, I cooked them so I can clean the dishes. He briefly touched my hand while trying to take away the plate. We both dropped it into the soapy water. As soon as he touched my hand, I felt an electric shock go through my entire body. The water splashed on to both of us because of the plate dropping. So now, I had soap all over my white t-shirt, and when I looked up at him, he had soap covering his face. It was a hilarious site, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, you think it's funny do you?" He said playfully.

"If you saw your face, you would think it was funny, too." I told him while still laughing.

"You know what I think is funny?" He asked me with a devious grin on his face.

"What would that be?" I asked him cautiously.

All of a sudden put his hand in the water and threw it at me. I stood there in shock.

"You did not just do that." I told him with my mouth hanging open.

"I think I did…" He looked at me with that grin on his face.

"Well you want to know what else is funny?" I asked him, smiling.

"What is that?" He asked cautiously.

"This…" I splashed him with water again. Then it turned into an all out war. We kept throwing water at each other until all the water in the sink was gone and we were both soaked.

I was laughing so hard by the time we were finished that I could barely stand up. He was doing the same. He then looked me up and down. I realized that you could see straight through my white shirt. I blushed a bright shade of crimson and tried to cover myself up.

He then looked at me and I swear his eyes were smoldering. He grabbed a dry dish towel and dried his face off, and then he moved closer to me and started to wipe the suds off my face gently. When he was done with that, he didn't move away. He kept staring into my eyes and I did the same. I swear he started to move his face closer to mine. Our lips were so close to touching. Only a little bit more distance and we would be kissing.

That's when Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie walked in.

* * *

Well, how was it? Sorry for leaving it there, but it was fun =]

Please, please, please review!! I'll update so much sooner if I get a lot of reviews! It doesn't take long, just leave a few words, please? It motivates me so much!

Thanks for reading!

-Roxy


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! I love them!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

Edward and I were standing in my kitchen, completely soaked with soapy water. He was leaning forward to kiss me when Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie walked through the door. We quickly pulled apart and looked down, embarrassed.

Alice and Rose had the exact same expression on their face as they looked at me.

"Oops! Didn't mean to interrupt anything here…" Alice said while trying to contain her laughter.

"But, I'm glad we did. You guys look hilarious!" Emmett said, laughing. Rosalie slapped him on the arm. "Ow! Come on, you know it's funny," He said trying to defend himself.

"So, what happened?" Rosalie asked the question I'm sure all of them were thinking.

"Um, we were just doing the dishes…" Edward told them. Well, it's not completely a lie.

"Right…" Emmett said with his eyebrow raised.

"Well, I should probably get this mess cleaned up," I said while looking around the kitchen. I don't think there was a dry spot anywhere.

"I'll help-" Edward started, but Alice quickly interrupted him.

"No! You go upstairs and get cleaned up. Emmett and Jasper can go with you." She quickly pushed them towards the stairs. They all gave her a confused look and just stood there for a second.

"Go!" She snapped at them. They turned around and walked up the stairs. Alice can be very scary when she wants to be. Her and Rose quickly ran over to me.

"Ok, spill." Alice said.

"We want details," Rosalie added. Oh, great.

"We were just doing the dishes, like Edward said." I tried to tell them. Yeah, like that was going to work. They both just gave me a look.

"Uh-huh. So that's why you and Edward were about this far apart from each other? Completely soaked?" Rosalie said while holding up her thumb and forefinger apart a small distance for emphasis.

"Um, yes?" I tried.

"Um, no. Not buying it. Come on, Bella!" Alice urged me. I knew I wasn't going to get by that easy. I gave in and told them how Edward cooked breakfast, about our hands touching and the plate dropping and how the water fight started. Then about the almost kiss.

I haven't even had time to think about the almost-kiss. If we hadn't been interrupted, what would have happened? Did I want him to kiss me? No, that would make things way to complicated with the whole living situation. But… I did want him too. Badly.

"Ah! This is so exciting! I can't believe this! You and Edward will be such a cute couple. I just know it." Alice said to me. It's like she knows Edward and I will end up together. I don't think it will happen, though. Edward is like a God. I'm just…me. No big deal, plain, boring Bella. Why would he be interested in me?

I'm getting way too ahead of myself. He probably doesn't even like me. The almost-kiss could just be apart of my imagination.

"Alice, we are not a couple." I tried to convince her.

"But you will be…" She basically sang to me. Rosalie just laughed along with her. I put my head in my hands and sighed. I was way too confused to argue with her right now.

"Come on; let's get this mess cleaned up before everyone else gets here." I told them as a grabbed a whole role of paper towels and threw it at them and grabbed some dish-towels for me. With all of us cleaning, it didn't take long at all for us to finish drying everything off.

"Hey, Bells, you should probably go and change. I mean, that bra is cute and all, but I doubt you're wanting to show it off to all the guys." Rosalie said to me with a smile. I looked down and blushed. I completely forgot about what I was wearing.

"I'll be right back." I told them as I ran upstairs to my bedroom. They both stayed downstairs.

I walked into my bedroom and took off my wet clothes and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a tank top. I wasn't planning on leaving the house, so I don't have to worry about getting cold outside. I tried to dry my hair the best I could, but I soon gave up and walked out of my bedroom and straight into Edward, who I happened to knock down with me falling on top of him.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" I asked him while still in the same position.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you ok?" He asked me. He was asking if I was ok when I was the one who nearly knocked him out. He definitely was a gentleman.

"I'm fine." I looked into his emerald green eyes as he smiled at me.

"Um, we should probably get downstairs…" He said.

"I'm sorry!" I quickly jumped off of him and helped him up. I felt like a complete idiot. I can't believe I just stayed on top of him like that. Stupid, Bella, stupid!

"It's really ok," He told me. I looked down and blushed. "Come on," he said to me as he started down the stairs. I quietly followed him.

We walked into the living room where Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey, we were thinking about going to the movies. Do you and Edward want to come?" Rosalie asked me. I hesitated.

"Well, I don't know…" I started but Alice interrupted.

"Come on, Bells! I want all of us to hang out tonight. The whole group hasn't been together in a long time. Please?" She gave me her famous sad face and I decided I would go.

"Alright… Just let me go upstairs and change. I didn't think I would be leaving tonight." I told them while pointing to my tank top.

"What about you, Edward?" Alice asked.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." He told her as I ascended the stairs yet again. I just threw on a dark blue blouse that Alice bought for me and I haven't worn yet. I pulled my hair out of my ponytail and ran my fingers through it. Good enough.

I went down the stairs and everyone was waiting for me.

"Who's driving?" Jasper asked us. He is usually the one who drives, because he drives a huge SUV-type thing that fits every one of us in it. I think his parents borrowed it for something, though.

"I can fit some into my Volvo." Edward told us.

"Yeah, and the rest of us can fit in my truck." Emmett added. Unlike my beat up old chevy, Emmett has a huge Ford that could possibly fit all of us in it, if we tried.

"Sounds good," Rose said as we walked out the door. Rosalie, of course, rode with Emmett. Jasper and Alice rode with them, also. So that left me and Edward in his car. Great.

I was about to open the door to his Volvo, but he beat me to it. That's sweet of him. I've never known a guy who still opens the car door for his girlfriend. Wait, I'm not his girlfriend. Why did I just think that? Ugh, pull yourself together, Bella!

He got in on the driver's side and started the car. His car sounds a lot different than my roaring truck. I could barely hear his car start. Suddenly he was speeding off into the night.

He looked over at me and smiled…

* * *

Next chapter will have the car ride and the movies =] PLEASE REVIEW!!!

-Roxy


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry. It's been so long since I've updated. I actually can't believe I wrote this. I hope it's worth the wait!

* * *

_He looked over at me and smiled…_

I couldn't believe that I was alone in the car with Edward Cullen. I smiled back at him. Think of something to say!

"So, do you know what we are going to see?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure what it's called. Some horror flick." He answered me back. I shifted nervously in my seat. Great. That's just what I need; to be scared out of my mind in front of the cutest guy ever. I sat in silence almost the rest of the way to the movies, trying to calm myself down. How could Alice and Rose do this to me? They know how much I hate scary movies.

We pulled into the theater about 5 minutes later. He skillfully parked his car as I undid my seatbelt. With speed I couldn't believe, he was out of the car and to my door in a matter of seconds. He opened the door for me yet again.

"Thanks. That was sweet." I told him nervously. We walked to the ticket counter where the rest of the gang stood there waiting for us.

"Alice, did you really have to pick a scary movie?" I asked her as she told the lady at the counter what movie we wanted to see.

"Of course! I _love_ being able to cuddle up to my man when I get scared!" She said as she grabbed onto Jasper's arm and squeezed. The lady gave us our tickets as we headed into the theater.

"Everyone want popcorn?" Edward asked us. Everyone did so he walked up to concession.

Rose shoved me towards him. "I guess I'll help him." I said, getting the hint. I walked over to him.

"I thought you might need help carrying all of this." I told him as I pointed to the items on the counter.

"Thanks, Bella. That's very polite of you."

"No problem," I said, smiling up at him. I reached for the 3 bags of popcorn as he took the drinks in his hands. We started walking back to our friends when I froze.

No. What is he doing here? Jacob was standing at the corner of the lobby, staring at me.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Edward asked me, worried.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine." I told him, even though I really wasn't. Why is he here? Last I heard, he stayed at home and wasn't allowed to leave. His dad worried about his instability.

"Ok, well the movies going to start any minute, so you ready to head into the theater?" He asked me. He followed my gaze to where Jacob was standing. He looked puzzled, but didn't ask any questions.

"Yeah," I said, snapping out of my trance, "Let's go." I said smiling up at him. There was no reason to think that Jacob was here for me. Even though it didn't look like anyone was with him. But that doesn't mean anything! People come to the movies all the time by themselves.

We walked to the theater and found seats. I sat in between Rose and Edward. Please don't let me freak out during this movie!

The theater darkened as the movie was about to start. I instinctively shrank into my chair. I really hated scary movies.

Of course in the first 10 minutes all of the blood and guts were getting to me. I decided that I wanted to keep my eyes closed for the rest of the film.

I felt a hand cover mine, which was clenching to the arm of the chair. Edward.

"You okay?" He leaned over to whisper to me. My breathing hitched. His breath gave me goosebumps.

"Not really," I whispered back. "I don't like scary movies." I admitted.

"Would you like me to hold your hand?" He asked. He seemed nervous to me.

I smiled. "That would be fine."

So he held my hand throughout the movie. There were a few times when I nearly jumped out of my seat, but he would squeeze my hand and make me feel better. I was definitely relieved when the movie was over. I was, however, disappointed that he let go of my hand when it ended.

We all stood up as the credits rolled and headed back to the lobby. Rose gave me a knowing nudge and a wink as we were walking out.

"Wasn't that good?" Alice said excitedly. I gave her a death glare.

"Aw, come on Bella! You can't say you didn't even like one part of the movie?" Rose said with a smile. Of course I blushed as I thought about holding Edward's hand.

I glanced around the lobby as we walked in. Good. No more sign of Jacob. Throughout the movie I wondered if he would be waiting for me in the lobby. It made the scary movie even scarier to think about him stalking me.

We walked out of the theater into the chilly night air. I shivered involuntarily. Edward noticed and put his jacket around my shoulders. I glanced up at him and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." He told me. We parted ways with the group and headed towards his Volvo. He opened the door for me yet again, and then got into the driver's side. He pulled out and headed back towards the house.

"Can I ask you something? " Edward asked me, glancing towards me.

"Sure," I answered, curious.

"Who was that guy in the lobby of the theater you were looking at? If you don't mind me asking."

I hesitated. I wasn't sure I wanted him to know about my psycho ex-boyfriend.

"Um, he's an ex." I told him nervously.

I sighed. "Oh, okay." He seemed relieved. I wanted to ask him why he wanted to know, but decided against it. We pulled into the driveway of my, um, _our _house. We got out of the car and walked inside. The rest of our friends weren't there yet.

I took of his coat. "Thanks for letting me borrow this." I told him.

"Anytime." He smiled down at me.

I glanced towards the couch. "Would you like to sit down?" I asked him shyly.

He nodded and we headed towards the couch. "I wonder where the rest of them are. They usually beat us everywhere."

"Maybe they had to stop for gas..." Edward wondered.

"Yeah…" I said awkwardly. I tried not to notice how his presence was affecting me. I shifted uncomfortably. Say something!

"Well, I'd better go finish some homework…" What are you doing? You're alone with him and you're ruining it!

"Yeah, I've got some too." He said, looking down. I stood up quickly.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked.

"Definitely." He said smiling. I waved awkwardly and walked quickly to the stairs and up to my room. I shut the door and threw myself on the bed. I stared up at the ceiling wondering what in the world was wrong with me.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I've got some interesting things to come in the chapters ahead. Please review! I'll try not to take so long to update next time!


	6. Important!

Don't kill me. I know I'm a terrible, terrible person for taking so long on this story. Unfortunately, I do have a real life that doesn't allow me to write as much as I would like to. Which is why I think it would be best if I let someone else finish Fearless for me. Please PM me if you are interested. I would like serious inquiries only please. I'll give you the ideas on where I wanted this story to go, and I'll hope that you go along with my storyline.

I'm sorry if my decision disappoints anyone, but I don't think it's fair for you to wait months on end for an update. I don't want to just put Fearless on hiatus either, so I think this is the best option.

So, please message me! I would really like to see this story be finished. I hope that sometime in the future, I'll be able to actually start a story and finish it, because I really love writing these stories.

Thanks to all of my readers, reviewers, and people who have made this story their favorite! I really hate to do this, but I really think it's for the best.

-Erin


End file.
